You've got to be kidding me
by Companioncube1498
Summary: Luke never thought he would see him again. Luke thought he was locked up behind bars where he would stay for the rest of his life. But no. Here he was In the Professor's dining room, drinking the Professor's tea, and what was the worst part? HE would be living with them from now on.
1. The guest

**Hi :D This is my first Professor Layton fanfic and I hope you injoy. WARNING Big spoilers for Professor Layton unwound/lost future. With that being said let the story begin. ( Story is told in Luke's POV...for now)**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed unable to fall asleep. I looked outside the window, it must have been around midnight. I held my brown teddy tighter as I tried to fall asleep, which didn't work. It was a hot summer night so it didn't help when I tried to cuddle my blankets.

I herd a soft knock on my door followed by a creak which told me someone was entering my room. I glanced to the side and was able to make out the tall figure of the Professor in the darkness. He still had his top hat on which didn't surprise me, What did surprise me was that he wasn't wearing his jacket. He still had his orange shirt on but the sleeve's were rolled up. Other than that he had the rest of his usual attire.

I think he thought that I was asleep because he looked as if he was about to shake me awake. But before he did my voice broke the night's silence.

"I'm awake Professah." I could almost see his soft smile

"That's good I was afraid to wake you." I sat up a bit in my bed before yawning slightly.

"What do you need Professah?"I asked him. He seemed to take a bit before speaking

"I would like it if you could join me and Flora down stairs in the dining room to talk about a few...things." he seemed a bit nervous which was odd for the Professor.

I nodded and before he left my room he spoke once more.

"Oh and Luke" I turned my head towards him "Yes Professah?" "Don't worry about getting changed it is late and even a true gentleman needs his rest."

I knew the Professor was only being polite so I wouldn't have to change into my "Gentleman attire" but I still responded politely.

"Okay Professah." As he left my room I walked over to my dresser and picked up my hat. I put it on my head before checking myself in my mirror I was wearing my blue and white striped PJ top and the matching pants to go with. I guess this would be okay since I'm only talking to the Professor and Flora.

As I walked into the dining room which was lit dimly by a candle I saw Professor and Flora. I was about to walk up to them and take a seat when I noticed a tall figure sitting next to the Professor and Flora. I hid myself out of they're view and tried to listen to their conversation but I could only hear the muffled voices of Flora and the Professor

"Why it's...nice to see you again." Came the soft and shy Voice of Flora...She seemed nervous."I must say I'm also glad to see you again too."

That voice belonged to the Professor.

"Now Luke should be here soon and we can deepen our conversation.."

A few moments passed and there was nothing but dead silence "Where is Luke? I should go and check to make sure he didn't fall asleep-"

"Here I am Professah." I Said stepping into the dim light and cutting off the Professor at the same time. The Professor smiled and offered me tea which I accepted. I Stood near the chair were I was going to sit when the Professor started talking

"Luke I would like you to say hello to-" The Professor was once again cut of as the dark figure from before turned around in his chair flashing an evil grin at me before saying "Why hello Luke, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he then sipped his tea.

I knew that voice anywhere

Clive

I dropped my tea and the cup shattered into little pieces near my feet. The floor and my feet becoming wet with burning tea.


	2. Bedtime buddies

**I COULD'T LEAVE MY STORY ALONE :D update time~**

* * *

I Stood there in shock as Flora came running over to me "L-Luke your feet!"

It took me a moment to get out of my shocked state. I Looked down and saw Flora cleaning my feet with a wash cloth.

I bent down so I could look at her face from where she was kneeling "Flora I'm fine it's just some tea-" But she cut me off.

"Luke look at your feet! It's not just tea." I bent my head down a bit to look at my feet. I could see tiny cuts all over my feet from the shards of glass.

Suddenly I could feel the burning tea going into my cuts and I grimaced in pain. The Professor came over with a small tub of water and bandages.

I Looked up and glared at Clive who was still drinking his tea, enjoying this sight. Our eyes met and I looked away. I could hear him snickering to himself which made me want to smack him across the face if I wasn't afraid of him.

After washing out my cuts The Professor wrapped my feet In bandages and took the tub and wash cloth back to the bathroom.

I sat in the chair farthest from Clive, which sadly was farthest from Flora and the Professor.

"So anyway back to our conversation." Professor said taking his seat. Flora passed me another cup of tea, which I put beside me on the table. Don't need anymore cups breaking.

"Luke, Flora" The Professor looked at Flora than me. He seemed to have something very important to say. I tried to stay focused on the Professor as he spoke but it was hard to with Clive staring at me.

" As you can tell Clive has been freed from prison." He turned to look at Clive who took his stare off me to simile warmly at The Professor.

"And he asked me if he could stay here with us," I narrowed my eyes, where is the Professor going with this?_  
_

"So," The Professor smiled warmly "Say hello to the newest member of our house." Yup I'm _really _glad I wasn't holding that cup of tea.

I shot of out my chair and looked the Professor right in the eye "You've _got_ to be kidding me Professah!" I said my eyes wide with shock

"Now, Luke a true gentleman always helps those in need." I tried to argue but I found myself sitting back down.

I Looked up and saw Clive smirking right at me. I turned my hands into tiny fist under the table, how did _he_ of all people know how to push my buttons?

"Where will I be sleeping Professor?" Clive asked. The Professor smiled and replied "Follow me." we all started following the professor upstairs and down the hall into the guest room.

"Oh my.." The Professor said as he opened the door "What is it professah?" I said squirming past him and Clive to look into the room.

It was half painted, a dull green on one side and a honey yellow on the other. Some of the paint was peeling too. Some of the furniture was broken and nothing in the room looked appealing.

The Professor scratched the back of his head he seemed embarrassed. "I'm very sorry Clive I forgot we were remodeling the guest room."

Clive laughed slightly "That's okay Professor, but where will I sleep?" This is a sign from heaven, maybe The Professor can tell him there's nowhere else for him to sleep-

"He can sleep with Luke!" Flora chimed in. The Professor would never let me sleep with Clive- "That's a brilliant idea Flora!"

Traitors

Clive smiled evilly at me "Looks like were bedroom buddies Luke." He made my skin crawl the way he said that.

"Oh Clive we have a bed in storage can you help me get it?" The Professor asked "Sure Professor." Clive answered warmly

"Well goodnight Luke." Flora yawned walking to her room "Night Flora." I replied Dragging myself into my- no the room _Clive _and I would be sharing from now on.

My eyes widened as I saw all my stuffed animals, Clive would surely tease me about them. I Quickly gathered them all and shoved them all under my bed.

There was a know on the door "Luke we need you to open the door so me and Clive can get in." I opened the door and Professor and Clive entered with a king sized bed. No fair! I only have a twin sized!

The Professor And Clive pushed the bed to the corner so it was opposite to my bed, which was next to the window. Being a "gentleman" I pushed my dresser so it was dead center in the space between My bed and Clive's .

The Professor gave us a warm smile "Good night boys."

"Goodnight Professah." "Goodnight Professor." Clive and I said at the same time. I felt my stomach turn inside out when the door closed leaving Clive and me alone.

Clive begin to unbutton his shirt "W-what are you doing!" I yelled at him my face becoming strawberry red.

Clive raised an eyebrow but smirked "Getting changed so unless you want to stay-" I dashed out of the room before he could continue.

I Guess I must have fallen asleep in the hallway because I felt someone shaking me "Luke...Luke...LUKE!" My eyes shot open to only be greeted by the sight of Clive a few inches from my face.

"I'm awake!" I silently yelled, shoving Clive aside and dashing into the room.

I dashed to my bed and hid under the covers. I could hear Clive laughing at me as he closed the door behind him with a creek.

I felt something push my shoulder. I turned around in bed to find that Clive standing a few inches away from me. He Was hat-less ( His hat on the dresser ) He was also wearing navy blue Pj bottoms and a matching top to go with.

"What?" I groaned glaring at him

"What? No Night time hugs?" He asked frowning.

I continued to glare at him, he began to pout.

I groaned "Fine." I stood up and spread my arms apart, you know regular hugging standards. Clive nearly hugged the life out of me

"C-can't breathe!" I choked out waving my arms around.

"And you won't until you admit your glad I'm sleeping with you." Clive said squeezing me tighter. God I hate Clive so much.

"I, Luke Triton, am glad that you, Clive Dove, are sleeping with me in my room." I managed to choke out "Now let me go!"

Clive then just dropped me so I fell on the floor. I stood up and crawled back into bed snuggling my blankets. I felt something being lifted off my head.

I looked up and saw that Clive had taken my hat and put it on the dresser. "T-thanks." I mumbled turning my back to him

"What was that?" Clive asked. I swear he was enjoying every moment of this. "I s-said thank you." I felt my face burning up.

"That's what I thought." Clive said, I could picture the smirk on his face.

"Goodnight Luke." Clive mumbled, I guess he was in bed

"'Night Clive." I murmured falling asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done :D Hope you liked it i'll be updating it soon :P**


	3. Swimsuit shopping!

**:P hiya~ I hope you like this chapter. Now with the story!**

**oh and for those who are asking why Clive is so mean he isn't he's just teasing poor Luke :D**

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything was a blur of blue and gray. It took me a moment to see straight, But still all I could see why blue, Why?

I backed up a bit in my bed until my back hit the wall-wait wasn't the window there?! I turned, nope just wall. I looked to the other side and was shocked to see Clive, only a few inches from me, sleeping so soundly.

I inched closer to him, am I dreaming?, I poked his cheek. I herd him mumble before he grabbed my arm and held me tightly against him. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment as he nuzzled my head with his face. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held me tightly. It took him a couple minutes to let me go. When he did I dashed out of bed.I Walked over to the dresser, picked up my hat and put it on my head. I glanced to my left, there was _my_ bed empty.

I felt my face burning harder. Clive took me from my bed and put me in his! Mental note: _**never **_fall asleep until I know Clive is out like a rock. I walked over to him and poked his cheek again.

"Clive...Clive...CLIVE!"I yelled but he wouldn't wake up. I was walking when a hand grabbed my arm again. oh no. Suddenly I was pulled into another bear hug. I glanced at his face. He was _still_ asleep! It took me a while but I got out of his hug. I picked out my usual attire and dashed out of the room.

When I came back in, changed, Clive was still sleeping. I Looked at his face and it shocked me. He looked nothing like the Clive that tried to destroy- no I don't want to think about it. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I picked up my alarm Clock and set it to go off in 3 minutes before putting it right next to Clive. HA that should wake him.

When I Went to the dinning room for breakfast The Professor was sitting at the table, reading the paper with a cup of tea. He must have herd me because he put the paper down and smiled.

"Good Morning, Luke." He said smiling warmly. I smiled back "Good Morning Professah." I sat down and took a tea cup before pouring tea into it. I took a sip before sighing.

"Clive's still asleep?" I snapped my attention back to The Professor and felt my face burning. I looked away and replied "Like a rock, I couldn't even wake him by yelling into his ear."

The Professor continued reading his paper "I herd you from down here." My face turned pale "Oh i'm sorry Professah!-"

"It's Okay Luke I was merely joking." The Professor smiled and I let out a sigh of relief. I continued to drink my tea and The Professor continued reading his paper. I smiled, this sure was peaceful.

"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!" Flora yelled running into the room, so much for peaceful.

The Professor put down his paper and nearly knocked his tea over "What is it Flora?" he said turning to her. Flora shoved a colorful paper in his face, hopping up and down.

The Professor read it and sighed "They've finally opened! Please Professor can we go pleaseeeeeeeeee!" Flora asked giving The Professor puppy dog eyes.

"Going where Professor?" I asked tilting my head to the side, confused

The Professor sighed "Flora wants to go to a water park but I'm afraid the tickets cost to much for one person, let alone 4 people." Why was he counting Clive? It's not like he was here at the moment-

"May I see that Professor?" the voice sent chills down my spine. Clive was standing _RIGHT_ behind me and I didn't notice.

"Sure Clive." The Professor said handing Clive the paper. I craned my head back to watch Clive read it. Suddenly he smirked and slammed the paper onto the table "Right there," Clive said pointing to the tiniest font I've ever seen.

"It says 'Family of 4 pays only for the price of 1 ticket and gets half off the no-ticket-bracelet.'" How did he noticed that?! Let alone read it! The Professor picked it up and reread it before smiling and standing up.

"Everyone in The Laytonmobile." The Professor said smiling "We're going swimsuit shopping."

* * *

At the store there were many swimsuits. We all followed the Professor in before we separated. It wasn't even a minute before I herd Clive's voice in my ear

"It was you who used the alarm clock to wake me up wasn't it?"

"I-I," but before I could explain my self he laughed and walked of leaving me confused and embarrassed. I was walking when I saw Flora. she ran up to me holding 2 swimsuits.

"Luke should I get red or orange?" She asked lifting up the same swimsuit in 2 different colors. The Orange was frilly with white ends and the red was the same except, you know, red. I tilted my head

"I think the orange suits you better." I answered. She smiled and said "Thanks! I thought so too but I needed a second opinion." She giggled and skipped over to another rack of swimsuits. I walked around a bit but I couldn't find anything I liked. I saw Clive Holding a pair of dark navy blue trunks muttering about something. I guess he spotted me because a huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey, Luke," He said coming up to me "Did you pick out a swimsuit yet?" I shook my head and his smile got bigger.

"I think this would suit you best." He said tossing a swimsuit at me. I unfolded it and took a look. It was the same as Flora's but in blue! I threw the swim suit as hard as I could at Clive before stomping off.

I Ran into Flora again and she smiled when she spotted me "Luke, try this on!" She said shoving a bundle into my hands and pushing me into a changing room before I could object. I sighed and changed into them. I Looked into the mirror when I was done and smiled. The trunks were a light blue with puzzles pieces all over them. The shirt I had was baggy and grey with a few puzzles pieces all over it.

When I walked out I only thought Flora would be waiting but no. Clive and the Professor were there too which made me want to go back in and hide. Clive smirked and The Professor and Flora smiled

"The Perfect swimsuit for a gentleman." The Professor said smiling. Suddenly Flora smiled brightly and said

"Good! Because I got you a pair just like them!" Flora said pushing another bundle into The Professor's arms and pushing him into the changing room.

Clive bent down so his head was right next to mine "Adorable, Luke. Very adorable." he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

Soon The Professor came out wearing similar trunks to mine, but his were orange. It made us all laugh a bit to see The Professor in trunks and a top hat. He Blushed lightly and smiled. Flora and me turned to Clive.

"You're next!" we said shoving him into the dressing room. "H-hey!" He tried to stop us but his protest were futile. After a few minutes he came out in The Navy blue trunks he was holding earlier. When the Professor and Flora weren't looking he winked at me I must have blushed because he laughed.

"Well we all have our new swimsuits." The Professor said looking at us all. I turned to look over at Flora. She must have gotten changed when none of us were looking. The Professor had all our clothes in a bag

"Excuse me miss, but may we wear our new swimsuits out?" The Professor asked the young lady. She blushed "Sure sir I'll just need 30 pounds for the swimsuits." The Professor gave her 30 pounds and we went into The Laytonmoblie to go home.

* * *

Once we were home the professor turned to us "Go to your rooms and pack up the things you'll need for the weekend." He looked at the clock it was 4:53 am, wow did we all really wake up and buy our clothes that early? "We leave at 5:00." He said walking to his room. Clive and I dashed to our room and Flora to hers. I packed Puzzles, Clothes and while Clive wasn't looking I packed my brown stuffed bear I've had since,well, forever. Me and Clive were finished packing and were heading downstairs when he stopped in the hallway. I turned to him "What is it? He smirked and took my hat of my head, he took his own hat of and grabbed my hand.

"This is going to be fun." He said to me as we made our way downstairs. I smiled, maybe it would.


	4. Ice cream, Roller coasters and Death

**Hi :D I wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to :D. Now on with the story! PS: I have no idea how pounds work So please bear with me with the money stuffziez. oh and WARNING slight Flora/Luke, but for a good reason! I swearzies! **

* * *

I sat in the back of The Laytonmoblie with Clive. Flora sat upfront in the passengers seat. And The Professor was driving, obviously. It's about a 2 hour trip to the water park so to make the time to go by faster I started solving some puzzles. I was doing really well until this one.

"There Is an animal that starts out with four legs when it is a baby then two when it becomes an adult and then three when it becomes old. What is the animal?" The Puzzle was really, well, puzzling. Clive leaned over to me.

"The answer is so simple. The animal is-" He began. I covered his mouth "SHUSH this is _my_ puzzle and **I** want to solve it!" I yelled at him. Soon we were punching each other and pulling hair until Flora finally spoke up.

"Why are you hitting yourself!?" She yelled at us both. Suddenly me and Clive stopped fighting and burst into laughter. Flora started giggling and The Professor let out a small chuckle. Me and Clive forgot about the puzzle so we stopped fighting.

"We're here." The Professor said a short while later parking in the water park's parking lot. The Professor gave me and Flora 20 pounds each to spend. He tried to give some to Clive but he refused saying he has he own money to use and it would be greedy to use the professor like that.

Suddenly I remembered something that might make our trip horrid for Clive.

"Won't people treat you badly cause of the..._incident_?" I asked him as we walked to the entrance. He shrugged his shoulders.

"They all have the right to hate me, they can call me names but I would let it ruin our trip." He responded. I felt my face become warm, would Clive really ignore all the rude comments just so The Professor, Flora and I would have a good time? I Shook my head and continued walking.

We walked up to a young woman who had long blonde hair. She smiled at us when we walked up and greeted us warmly "I see your a family of four! That means you only need to pay the price of one ticket for your lovely vacation!" Wow she was _very _optimistic. The Professor smiled and I swear the lady blushed a bit.

"How Much is it for a weekend stay?" The Professor asked politely. The Woman smiled and replied.

"It's only 40 pounds sir! But I'm afraid the only suite we have left is a 3 bedroom..." She said looking at him with a slight frown.

"That's fine I'll share a room with him." Me and Clive said in perfect union, pointing at each other. I felt my face turn red and when I looked at Clive there was a slight blush on his face!

The lady smiled "Looks like we got a pair of gentlemen-in training." She said teasing us slightly. She turned back to the Professor.

" Your room is 1813, Here's your suite key and 4 no-ticket bracelets!" She said her cheerful tone appearing once more. The Professor smiled and picked them up but stopped for a second.

"I'm sorry if I am being rude Miss, but I did not pay for these bracelets." He said handing them back to her. She took his hand and turned it into a fist, his fist holding the bracelets, before pushing back towards him.

"Consider it a Little gift from me." She said smiling and when no one was looking she winked at Clive. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach when she did that. W-was I..._jealous? _I shook my head, N-no I don't like Clive like that! And yet , when we were an earshot away from her, I Couldn't help but let out a soft growl. I was hoping no one would notice but Clive turned around and gave me a questioning look. I blushed madly.

"I-I guess I'm a bit hungry," I began. Luckily I spotted an ice cream shop a few feet away. "I'm going to get some Ice cream I'll be back!" I yelled dashing to the store.

* * *

At the shop I got a vanilla ice cream cone. I'm not too hungry but I don't want to waste it. AND I have to big of a sweet tooth to give it to someone else, oh well. I licked it once. WOW I didn't know vanilla ice cream could taste _this _good! Now I'm hungry!

~Clive's POV~ **(WOOO)**

I Watched as Luke ran over to the ice cream shop. I tilted my head was he jealous? I laughed lightly at the thought. I saw Flora running over to join him. I started walking over to the shop, the more the merrier.

"Can I try it Luke? Please?" Flora said as I joined them at a small table. Luke sighed, someone doesn't want to share, I thought with a smile.

"Fine Flora but don't eat it all." Luke said. He Lifted the cone so it was inches from Flora's face, when she reached out to hold it he said

"I'll hold it for you." I felt something horrible in my stomach but ignored it. Flora smiled brightly.

"Thanks Luke!~" She said and I saw Luke blush slightly. The Pain in my stomach returned but it hurt **_a_** **_lot _**more now. Flora took a small bite and smiled.

"Mmm It's really good, thanks for letting me try it Luke!~" Luke Blushed again and my stomach felt like someone just stabbed me there._  
_

Was I jealous of Luke? No I would at least feel happy when Flora smiled...-wait I'm jealous of _Flora_! Do I like Luke _that_ way? Sure I tease him but... I Groaned and held my head. Flora and Luke Looked over at me.

"Are you okay Clive?" Luke asked getting out of his chair and getting closer to me. Now, I felt as if I was made of air. I wanted to bang my head on the table for my stupid mixed emotions but I just responded.

"I'm fine Luke, nothing to worry about." he smiled softly.

"Good." he said before sitting down. Now My heart leaped and I felt my face warm up. Aren't these the signs to liking someone? Jealously, The feeling of floating on air- wait there's one more thing I need to do to confirm that I like Luke _that_ way.

While Luke was eating his Ice cream some got on his cheek.

"Wait-" I began holding his chin and turning his face towards me. I got really close to his face before saying

"You got some Ice cream on your cheek." I Then licked it off revealing a deep crimson blush. I backed away to look at him. His whole face was a strawberry red and he sat there shocked. I got an un-describable feeling from seeing him that way. I Let out a small sigh and smiled softly. So I _do_ Like Luke that way, to be honest I'm glad I feel this way.

Suddenly Flora snatched his Ice cream and ran of with it. Luke snapped out of it and chased her yelling

"G-give that back!" I smiled to myself to see he was still a bit embarrassed about what I did. I got up and walked over to The Professor who, luckily for me, saw _none_ of the event. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Clive just in time, I found a roller coaster that can hold four passengers in one seat and I wanted to know if you could get Luke and Flora." I Smiled and nodded.

"Never knew you were the roller coaster type Professor." I said To him. He Laughed and said.

"It's a way for all of us to bond so things don't need to be..." He paused looking for the right words "Awkward between us all." I gave the Professor a grateful smile, he was trying to get them to bond with me even though- I pushed the thought away and walked over to where Luke was chasing Flora.

"Hey!" I Yelled before Flora passed me. She stopped and looked at me.

"What is it Clive?" she asked tilting her head.

"The Professor wants Me, you, Luke and him to ride a roller coaster together." I replied.

She smiled but it soon disappeared when she spotted Luke who was a few feet away running towards her. I walked in front of Flora and caught Luke when he tried getting to Flora. I started carrying him bridal style, Flora following close behind. I turned my head to her.

"Flora throw the ice cream away please, they don't allow food on the rides." She nodded and tossed it in a garbage can that was near by.

"Hey no far!" Luke said trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"I used the money the Professor gave me to buy that!" I Put my chin on the top of his head.

"I'll buy you something better later, I promise." He looked at me with a questioning look.

"Fine." He muttered blushing slightly. We were almost there when he spoke up.

"Clive?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Can you put me down?" I blushed slightly I forgot I was carrying Luke, he weighs lighter than a feather! Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a tiny little shop.

"Hey Professor I'll be right back okay?" I asked turning to the Professor. He nodded and replied

"We'll wait for you here." After her said that I dashed over to the shop. It wasn't until I entered I herd a soft voice say

"Your still holdin' me Clive." I looked down and saw a blushing Luke looking away from me. My eyes widened and I put him down, looks like I forgot to put him down woops. But to my surprise, instead of going to the Professor's side he walked right into the shop.

The store was filled with clothes but it was something else that had caught my eye. There, in the middle of the store was a necklace that had a puzzle piece charm on it. I reached for it when a hand took it. I turned to see who it was but they ran off too quickly. I sighed before turning back to the empty necklace rack and, to my surprise, it wasn't empty, there was the necklace but the charm looked smaller...oh well.

I Picked it up and took it to the counter. The lady there smiled brightly and took the necklace from my gras.

"Oh my.." She began. I tilted my head.

"What is it?"I asked confused. She looked at me with a sad smile before answering.

"Someone else just bought the other half of this necklace." That's why it looked it smaller! I shrugged my shoulders.

"It'll still be a good gift." She smiled and put it in a snap-open-snap-shut light blue case for me and I gave her 20 pounds.

* * *

When I got back Luke was with the Professor and Flora. I smiled and dashed over to them.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay Clive, now shall we ride?" The Professor said smiling.

The Order in the seat was, starting from the left, Me, Luke, The Professor and then Flora. Flora clung to The Professor and he had an arm around her, the other keeping his top hat in place. I could tell Luke wanted to cling to him to but instead he held onto the bar in front of him tightly. We started to go forward and then we went into a tunnel.

People in front and behind us were screaming, laughing or making stupid comments that, I could tell, were making Luke scared. I searched for his hand in the dark, which wasn't hard because he still had a death grip on the bar, and gripped it reassuringly. He gripped my hand tightly and it made me smile a bit. When we got out of the tunnel we were more than 900 feet in the air. When Luke saw this he gasped and let go of my hand. It made me sad thinking he was going to cling to The Professor but instead he flung his arms around _me._

I Smiled brightly and held him tightly as we went down swiftly. Suddenly a Whole lot of water splashed us and I herd Luke giggle. He took his head off my chest but still clung to me. I herd him laugh and giggle as we went through a series through twist and turns and _lots_ of loops, which I think was Luke's favorite part. My chest felt funny and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Seeing him so happy just made me feel like I was made of air.

When the roller coaster came to an end he turned to me and said "That was a lot of fun!" He blushed and let go of me turning his head so he didn't look into my eyes he continued,

"T-thanks for letting me c-cling to you, it made the ride less scary." And I _swear_ that on his face was a small little smile. I ruffled his hair and answered

"I was afraid you were going to never let go with the death grip of yours." He blushed and pushed on my chest lightly before going off somewhere near the huge pools.

* * *

~Luke's Pov~

I ran over to the water slides that took you to the pool. My face felt like it was on fire and my heart was beating rapidly. Clive comforted me so I could have fun on the roller coaster...I Felt a smile creep up on my face from the memory. My eyes widened and I shook my head. He was only being a gentleman! And _he _did return to teasing me afterwards but...I felt my face burn red when I remembered how he held me tightly...What am I thinking! I slapped my head and shook it roughly I-DO-NOT-LIKE-CLIVE...But then why dose my heart beat rapidly at just the memory of him holding me? UGHH this is to complicated! I came here with the Professor, Flora and Clive to relax _not_ to freak out!

I walked up the wet steps to get to the first platform that had the first slide, it was closer to the ground. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder I turned to see a woman with Long black hair was looking at me.

"Hey kid, will you be fine up here alone? I got to close the ride for a bit." she told me. I nodded and she patted my head before leaving. I Got to the second platform when I heard a familiar voice yelling my name.

"Luke are you up here?" I heard Clive shout. My eyes widened in panic. He was the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment, in fact I was trying to figure out my feelings about _him_!

I started running and I heard footsteps behind me. I got to the last and third platform when he caught up to me.

"Luke why are you running from me?" He asked only a few steps from me.

"I-I," I started backing up. Suddenly I felt _no_ ground under me and screamed as I began to fall. Suddenly I stopped falling and I looked up to see Clive was gripping my hand. I looked down only to see I was much, _much _more than a few feet in the air. I turned back to him and saw my hand slipping.

"Clive! Please don't let go!" I was now crying uncontrollably. My hand slipped out of his grasp but only for a split second. He grabbed me by the arm and held it tightly. Below me I heard many voices and when I looked down I noticed there was a huge crowd below us, that included the Professor and Flora.

Clive yanked me and into a bear hug and I clung to him tightly. He looked down at the steps before whispering in a soft voice,

"We have to go down the slide the bottom of the stairs are closed off, okay?" I nodded and buried my head in his chest, crying badly.

As we went down the slide I felt water splash us. Normally I would be laughing and smiling at this kind of ride but instead it only made me cling to Clive even more. When we got out I heard cheers of joy from the crowd. Clive swam us over to the shallow end and then got up on the cement that I nearly _died_ on. The thought made me cry harder and Clive held me tighter. The Professor and Flora ran up to us. Clive bent down so Flora could hug me and then the Professor hugged me as well.

But instead of clinging to the Professor I continued to cling to Clive, which I think shocked all of us, including me. Suddenly a woman walked up to us. She was wearing a blue fancy shirt, a black skirt and Black heels. She had short red hair, which made me happy in an odd way I'm _really_ sick of long haired ladies, and was wearing a faint pink lipstick, I think her eyes were green. She had a camera man following her and she had a microphone. Was she a new reporter?

She turned to the cameraman.

"Hello this Jill Spring at this is the young boy, who only a few moments ago, was close to death on the ride over there." She Pointed to the slide, platform three and the cameraman moved the camera to look at it before turning back to her. She walked over to us and looked at Clive.

"Are you the young man who saved this boy's life?" She asked before shoving the microphone in his face. Clive kept a face of stone as he answered.

"Yes I am." He said nodding his head. The Lady smiled and asked him another question.

"What's your name?" oh no. so far _no one _recognised Clive and I didn't want anyone to hurt him!

"He's My brother." I said softly. The lady turned her attention to me and put the mic near me silently asking me to tell her more.

"He's my brother," I repeated "Clive Triton." she smiled and turned back to the camera.

"Looks like it was brotherly love that saved this little boy's life! I'm Jill Spring reporting a happy ending for our tragic story." The Cameraman put his camera down and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and turned to me and Clive. She ruffled my hair and gave me a lollipop.

"Be more careful, promise? she said Putting her pinki close to mine. I put my pinki around her's and nodded.

"I promise." I said softly. She smiled and ruffled my hair before walking away. Clive turned to the Professor.

"Can I have our suite key? I'm going to go make Luke and I some tea." He asked. The Professor nodded and handed him the keys.

"Can we come with you?!" Flora asked looking at Clive with pleading eyes.

The Professor bent down and held her shoulder "Come now Flora, Luke needs to calm down and having a lot of people swarm around him won't help. How about me and you go dinner shopping?"

Flora nodded and she and the Professor went over to a shop. Clive carried me all the way to our suite.

* * *

"Never do that again." Clive said in a voice I didn't recognise.

"What?" I asked softly, too shaken to speak normally yet.

I felt him shaking and when I looked up there were tears spilling from his eyes.

"Make me think your going to die!" he said his grip on me tightening. Suddenly it dawned on me. Without Clive I would be _dead_. I rested my head on his chest and said,

"I'm sorry." His grip didn't change. He started walking down the hall and entered the third room. All of our stuff was in here unpacked even my teddy bear, who was laying on the HUGE bed in the middle of the room. Clive set me down on the left side and he sat on the right. He reached into his pocked and took out one of those cases you keep jewelry in.

"I got you something." He said opening it. My eyes widened as I saw he had gotten me a necklace with a clear, glass like, puzzle piece charm on it. He put it around my neck and I let him. after a few minutes of slience I broke it.

"Jerk." I said shoving him in the chest. He looked at me surprised and I said,

"You bought _my_ gift." I took a light pink bag out of my trunk pocket and took out the case. I took the Necklace out of the case and put it around his neck. Suddenly he grabbed my necklace and his pushing the charms together so the Puzzle pieces formed a heart. I blushed and he pulled me into another hug. we sat like that for a while before he said,

"I'll go make some tea." I smiled.

"I'll make it with you."

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think? I put my sweat, blood and tears in this chapter! did I fool you with the chapter name? probably not :P . Please review this is the chapter I'm proudest of! Your reviews make me want to write long chapters like this one! Anyway I better get some sleep. I'll update soon!**

**CompanionCube1498 is out! :P**


	5. No use crying over spilled tea

**Hi guys! Happy Easter! You guys are lucky I love your reviews so much! I had to rewrite this whole entire chapter :P Who am i kidding? I'm lucky to have great reviewers like you! Now with that said let's get on with the story!**

* * *

As Me and Clive were making Earl Grey Tea there was a knock on the door. Clive walked over to the door and I followed him.

When he opened it we were greeted by the face of the lady who left me at the slides.

"You're Clive Triton, right?" She said smiling brightly. Clive nodded and replied.

"Yeah it is, But I don't recall meeting you before." He said narrowing his eyes slightly. She giggled and blushed slightly.

"I'm glad your bothers safe. I'm Holly." She said offering to shake his hand. Was she trying to get on a date with Clive?! I grabbed Clive's arm and pulled him down so his face was level with mine.

"That the lady who left me at the slides." I said barely audible. Clive's face filled with confusion and then hate and anger when he figured out what I had said. He wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Leave." He said to her, His voice Cold.

"What?" She asked shocked

"Leave."

"B-But why?" His arms tightened around me.

"If you want to live I suggest you leave." He said glaring at her. She ran down the hallway. Clive let go of me and shut the door before going back to the Earl Gray.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" I whispered a bit later.

"Hmm?" Clive asked as he poured tea into our cups.

"That you would kill her if she didn't leave." I said softly. Clive stopped and looked into my eyes, as if he were looking for something before he replied,

"That woman is the reason you almost died." Clive said clenching his teeth, small tears growing bigger at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah but…." I trailed of, blushing at my unspoken words.

"But what?" Clive asked tilting his head to the side, confusion filling his face.

"I-It's nothing!" I stammered my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Luke, Tell me." He said inching closer.

"It's n-nothing!" I said again looking away.

"Then why are you all red~?" I glanced at Clive, he was smirking! He's teasing me!

"It's h-hot in here that's a-all!" I said trying to hide my face.

"Luke it's freezing in here." Clive replied. He was right, I shivered before answering.

"W-well you've been hugging me all day so of course I'm warm!" Clive pouted.

"You don't like it when I hug you?" His voice sounded hurt.

"Yes—N-no I" I rambled. Clive smirked and pounced on me, pinning me beneath him.

"Tell me Luke~." He said coming inches from my face. "I-I" I mumbled my face burning. Suddenly I felt something burning hot on my hand and I let out a loud shriek. Clive grabbed my hand and I winced in pain.

"Look what you did ya little dummy." He said. I looked up and saw my hand red from boiling hot Earl Grey. I bit my bottom lip and let tiny tears spill down my cheeks. It really hurts.

Suddenly Clive blushed lightly and brought my finger to his lip before he started sucking on it.

"Dummy." He mumbled. My eyes widened at Clive and I felt my face cooling down a bit.

"Does it feel better?"

"Hmm?" I asked yawning slightly. Suddenly my eyes widened and my face was on fire again. I was practically taking a nap and Clive was still on top of me _AND_ sucking my finger. I snatched it away from him and looked away.

"Yeah.." I mumbled. He smirked.

"I was afraid you were going to fall asleep~." He teased. Why did Clive know how to push my buttons better than anyone else?

We heard a click and Clive jumped off of me just in time. Flora and The Professor came in carrying some large bags.

"Dinner will be done in a bit~!" Flora said skipping into the kitchen. I was so relieved when the Professor followed her in. Me and Clive sat in an awkward silence, always glancing at each other at the same time.

"Dose it still hurt?" Clive broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Your finger." He replied.

"Oh its fine, you don't need to worry." I said smiling softly. To be honest it still kind of stung.

"You're lying." He said grabbing my hand. I wanted to scream out in pain but I clenched my teeth to keep me from doing so. His eyes softened and he began sucking my finger again.

"W-what are you doing! W-what if the Professah s-sees this!" I whispered harshly, Clive on the other hand let out a small laugh.

"He'll just say it reminds him of a puzzle." He murmured. I couldn't help but giggle at Clive's comment. He stopped sucking my finger and bandaged it with gauze that was in the emergency medical kit. He then gave my finger a soft kiss before ruffling my hair. I felt my heart leap when he did that…Do I _like_ Clive? I was thinking about it before I fell off the platform but my thoughts were interrupted by Clive. I shook my head roughly there's no way I like Clive! But then-

"Luke what are you thinking about?" Clive said waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped my attention to him.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I was trying to ask if your finger felt okay but you zoned out."

"It's nothing!" I said blushing slightly. Clive was about to say something when Flora and The Professor came in with plates of _really __**really**_ good looking food.

"Dinner's ready!" Flora said Putting a big plate in the middle. The Professor put two plates next to the huge one.

"But the Professor barely let me help cook at all!" Flora complained, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Flora, You can make tomorrow night's dinner by yourself if you like, okay?" The Professor said, I could tell he regretted his last words.

"Okay~!" Flora said happily sitting down. On the huge plate there were pancakes, on the smaller plate left to it there was bacon and on the plate to the right there was toast. As hungry as I was I wasn't in the mood. So after everyone got seated, except me, I spoke up.

"Professah may I be excused?, I'm not very hungry." All of them looked at me, shocked. The Professor nodded and I smiled at him before going to my room.

* * *

~Clive's POV~

When Luke was out of sight I turned to the Professor.

"May I-"I began but he cut me off.

"Yes, and could you try to coax him to eat?" The Professor asked a worried smile on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Can I go with him?" Flora pleaded the Professor. He eyes filled with concern.

"Now Flora we mustn't bother Luke to much after all he almost," The Professor clenched his teeth and I saw tears forming in his eyes. He pulled his Top hat down so it covered his eyes.

"Died." He said softly.

I carried a Plate of pancakes, bacon , toast and two cups of Earl Grey to my room.

"Luke?" I asked opening the door slightly. I saw him curled in a ball on our bed holding his teddy tightly. The sight nearly broke my heart. I set the food and drinks on the dresser.

"Luke.." I said rubbing his back. It became so quiet I could hear Luke crying silently. I pulled him into a hug and he let me. After a while he rested his head against my chest.

"You started thinking about it, huh?" I asked. I realized that earlier I was distracting Luke from the incident by teasing him, I wish I could do that now but that would just make him cross with me. I felt him nod.

"You hungry?" I asked softly turning to the food getting ready to grab it.

"No." Luke said softly. Suddenly I heard a _very_ loud growling noise. I looked down at Luke and he blushed slightly trying to hide his face.

"I think your stomach says otherwise~." I teased him. He looked over at the food.

"Just one bite." He mumbled, which made me laugh. I cut the pancakes into piece and stabbed a piece onto the fork before holding it in front of his face.

"I can feed mysel-" I cut him off by shoving the fork in his mouth. He blushed but ate it. I then offered him another piece but he shook his head.

"I told you only one bit-" I cut him off again shoving another piece in his mouth. This went on until he finished the pancake pieces.

"Do you want some Earl Grey?" I asked he shook his head.

"No thanks." He replied. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smirked before sighing heavily.

"You know Luke you can't give Earl Grey to someone with a fork so the only other option is-" His eyes widened as he realized what I was about to say. He stole the Earl Grey from me and chugged it down. I laughed silently at this. I was giving him a piece of toast when he spoke up.

"Clive you've haven't had anything to eat." I smiled at him before replying,

"Its fine, I just need to make sure you eat." At first he blushed and then he glared at me. I don't know how it happened but Luke, yes _Luke, _Had pinned me to our bed and held a piece of toast to my mouth.

"Eat." He said flatly, glaring at me.

"Luke I'm fin-" He shoved a piece of toast in my mouth and glared at me until I ate it. By then, Luke had made himself comfy on my chest, not that I could complain he weighed as much as a feather. He kept feeding me until I finished the toast and bacon. He picked up the Earl Grey and another idea popped into my head.

"Luke I don't want Earl Grey." I said pouting. Luke looked around as if looking for an answer before an evil smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed my cheek causing me to gasp in surprise. He then shoved a straw in my mouth and placed a funnel at the other end of it before slowly pouring Earl Grey into it. That sneaky little-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Luke giggle. I looked up and saw him smiling brightly and blushing a light shade of pink. Suddenly I started coughing harshly. Luke tossed aside the straw funnel and cup and helped me up before pounding on my back with his tiny fist. His fist were small but effective. I soon started breathing normally. Luke let out a heavy sigh and leaned against me with his eyes closed.

"Tired?" I asked. He nodded sleepily and I picked him up and took him to the bathroom. I handed him his bag and he walked in barely walking straight. When he came out he was dressed in his PJ's holding his teddy tightly. He let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks become pink. I picked him up and put him on the bed.

"Can you wait for me?" I asked. He nodded sleepily and I dashed to the bathroom to get changed.

When I came back Luke was barely awake. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

"Clive I'm cold." Luke said tugging the back of my night shirt. I turned around and opened my arms.

"Come h-" But before I could finish Luke was already nuzzling into my chest, his hands clutching my night shirt. I smiled softly before wrapping my arms around him.

"Good night, Clive." Luke said softly. I smiled.

"'Night, Luke." I replied, stroking his cheek. I soon felt the soft, rhythmical rise and fall of his chest telling me he was asleep. I nuzzled my head into his hair and whispered,

"I love you Luke." Before planting a small kiss on his forehead. What I heard next caught me completely off guard. I heard Luke's sleepy and soft voice reply,

"I love you too Clive." He then wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my chest.

* * *

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! O/O so uh SURPRISE it's my gift to you for the holiday!, even if you don't celebrate it :P. Anyway I'm thinking the next chapter will be more than Clive-likes-Luke-but-Luke-is-confused-about-his-feelings-towards-Clive. so stayed tuned! bye bye see you soon**

**-CompanionCube1498 :P**


	6. Luke's nightmare and a unplanned kiss!

My eyes fluttered open from a, surprisingly, peaceful dream. I felt something warm on my chest and looked down. There was Luke, huddled next to me with his arms holding me tightly. I smiled softly and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his hair and stayed like that for a bit. Then the words floated into my head.

"_I love you too, Clive."_

I let out a soft sigh. Did he mean it? He was asleep, sure, but…I shook my head and glanced at the clock: 5:23 a.m. I guess now would be a good time to take a shower. I was getting up when I felt something tugging my sleeve. I looked down to see Luke, gripping my sleeve for dear life.

"Please don't go…" he whispered. I could tell he was asleep by the way the rest of his body was relaxed. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I bent down and gripped his hand reassuringly.

"I'll be back, promise." I whispered to him. He hesitantly let go of my hand. I picked up some of my clothes and dashed off.

When I came back Luke was curled up in a ball. At first I thought it was cute but when I heard him it saddened me a bit.

"Please come back.." He whispered. I sat on the bed. I went to shake him awake but as soon as my arm came near him, he grabbed it and seemed determined to never let go. I chuckled a bit at this and began to shake him with my hand.

"Luke…Luke…wake up dummy." I said softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he rubbed his eye with his baggy sleeve. His eyes snapped open when he saw how close I was to him,

"C-Clive?!" He yelled falling off the bed. I laughed at bit and walked over to the door.

"Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen, kay?" I left the room, not waiting for his response.

~Luke's POV~

After I got a shower and got changed I went into the kitchen Like Clive asked. As soon as he saw me, he smiled, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the suite. I blinked in confusion.

"Clive where are we going?!" I asked a bit franticly. He laughed.

"You'll see .~" The way he said that made shivers go down my back. He dragged me all the way to an odd looking café. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

"I told you I would get ya something better than your ice-cream." I felt my cheeks heat up when he said that. He remembered his promise? I thought he would just brush it to the side.

When we entered I noticed no one was there except the employees. We walked up to the counter, were a man with black hair and dark brown eyes stood.

"What would you two like?" he asked. Clive turned to me and i quickly averted my eyes to the menu.

"oasis berry tea and some waffles please." i said quietly, luckily the man heard me so there was no need in repeating myself. Clive ordered after me and we went to sit in one of the empty booths until our food arrived.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, it's just that i heard this place is very popular and I didn't want you to have to wait 3 hours before getting anything." Clive said looking away, his face a bit pink. I smiled at him, but instead of saying 'it's okay." i said:

"Thank you, Clive." this shocked him a bit but after a few seconds he returned my smile. Suddenly he looked serious.

"Luke did you have a nightmare last night?" I froze, h-how did he know? I Couldn't tell him! If i did i might never see the Professor again! not Flora and not him! I was about to say something when our food was set on our table.

"I'll come back when you 'gents are done." said a waiter before leaving the table. I pretended that Clive's last question didn't exist as I drank my tea and ate my waffles, but I could feel his stare on me the whole time. When i took the last sip of my tea, only then did i realized he was waiting for me to finish before questioning me further...dang it.

"Luke.." he said sternly, I looked up and I wish I didn't. He was actually leaning across the table so he was closer to my face, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't look away. I bit my lip.

"Yes.." I whispered, responding to his earlier question. He seemed to get that because he asked,

"What was it about?" I heard his voice become softer and it made me want to hug him, and just tell him about all of my problems...but I knew I Couldn't.

"I...I can't tell you." I felt tears stinging at my eyes and he wiped them away when they fell.

"It's okay, you can tell me later if you like." he said. When the waiter came back he payed the bill and we went outside. As soon as we stepped out it started raining. Clive quickly picked me up, in the most embarrassing way possible..BRIDAL STYLE! I am a 14 year old Clive, I can run you know! But instead of saying that I hid my pink face into his chest.

"Not again.." I murmured, remembering this is the second time he's carried me like this. He must of heard me because he laughed and said:

"You're a pretty light, Luke, I swear a pebble's heavier than you."

"Shut up!" I said punching him softly of his arm. He laughed.

"Whatever you want, Princess." he said smirking. I felt my face on fire, what did he have a whole book on how to tease me?! When we got back The Professor and Flora were eating their own breakfast, and because the Professor looked healthy I knew it was not Flora who made the meal. Then i realized that Clive was still carrying me Bridal style, and he seemed to have no intention of letting me go.

"Welcome back." The Professor said with a bright smile, ignoring the fact that Clive was carrying me, Flora seemed to Ignore it too..am I the only one who notices that Clive is carrying me?- you know what? Forget it he's not ganna let me go so I might as well make him my personal pillow.

"Sorry, we went for a walk and before we knew it, it started raining." Clive said..okay that wasn't a lie because we_ did_ Walk for a bit, and we _didn't_ see that rain coming. I felt a bit hot so i tugged on Clive's jacket. He looked down at me and I must have looked a bit sick because he put his hand on my head.

"You're a bit warm Luke, you should rest before this gets worse." He carried me to our room and got out my Pj's. After I got changed in the bathroom i went back into our room and Clive tucked me In. He lightly stroked my cheek, and i didn't swat his hand away, it was a calming gesture.

"I'll be back in a bit later, okay?" he asked. I nodded and he slowly left, I suddenly felt tired so I drifted t sleep.

~Clive's POV~

* * *

I slowly shut the door. I sighed and leaned against the wall. What if Luke had another nightmare?

"Clive?"

What if he didn't tell me?

"Clive?"

What if- I was interrupted by a tugging on my coat, I looked down to see Flora.

"Yes, Flora?" instead of answering she dragged me to her room.

"Please take a seat, Clive." She said, motioning to a small table where there were two cups and a teapot.. I slowly took a seat and she followed after.

"Tea?" She asked, lifting the pot. I nodded and she poured some for me and herself. She took a sip before putting the cup down.

"Clive," She said looking up at me, with a serious look on her face. It shocked me a bit, for Flora to act so out of character. She took a deep breathe.

"I know you like Luke." She said calmly...oh no I gulped as she continued.

"And I want you to know, so do I." i felt my heart sink, Luke would fall for Flora, not me why would he want to love someone who used him as a pawn? I don't deserve hi-

"But after some thinking I have figured out these feelings for Luke are how a sister feels about a brother so," where was she going with this? She looked up at me a huge grin on her face.

"I want you to know that I support you and will help you in anyway possible to help you get with Luke." I looked at her shocked, but that soon melted into happiness.

"Thank you Flora." I got up and hugged her and she hugged me back. After sitting back down i took a sip of my tea.

"Flora if you don't mind, may I ask you a few questions?" She nodded and let out a sigh I didn't know i was holding in.

"Well first of..does the Professor know." She let out a soft giggle.

"He's oblivious for once." She answered which calmed me a bit.

"Has Luke told you about any of his nightmares?" Flora's smile disappeared, replaced with her serious face again.

"Yes, and from what I know they're always the same. One night I heard him sobbing violently so I went to Check on him and when I asked about it he kept saying something about not being able to see me and the professor and then something about cuts...it worries me badly." Flora said, tightly holding onto her cup. My eyes widened.

"Does he talk to you about it?" I asked.

"Only when he's badly broken down from one of them." She said a small tear going down her cheek.

"I'm so worried about him..." she looked up at me a frightened look in her eyes.

"One night," She began, whispering, looking at me.

"He was still sleeping and he seemed to be in pain...so I lifted his shirt and-and." tears streamed down her face, but she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"there was a huge gash on his back surrounded by little ones.."thats why he didn't take of his shirt when we went on the water rides.. Suddenly anger filled her voice.

"Someone is abusing Luke! I know it! It's not the Professor because luke didn't have any cuts when we went swimming on the first week of summer and because there's no new mystery to solve i'm always at Luke's side when he's here! it's not me because I think of Luke as a Brother and I have no reason to hurt him, heck I don't even care that he and the professor leave me out of the mysteries anymore! It's not you because i saw the cuts before you came...and it's not Luke because Luke can't cut his back, let alone that deep." Flora looked angered but there was something distinct she said that I noticed.

"Flora, you said you're always at his side when he's here.." I said holding onto my tea cup

"Well, yeah I mean Luke does go to his parents house every now and th-" suddenly she stopped and threw her tea cup at the wall,luckily there was no tea in it as it shattered into little pieces.

"That bastard!" She screamed, shocking me because the Professor thought Flora to be a lady and cursing was not what a lady does. Realizing this she covered her mouth.

"Oh, i'm sorry Clive but i think I know who's abusing Luke.." she said.

"Wh-" my question was cut off when I saw a small cut of her hand.

"Flora, you're bleeding." I said taking her hand. I slowly took a shard of the cup out and wiped the cut with a napkin.

"Clive, you have a small cut on you're cheek." She sat up and wiped the blood away. We both heard the door opening and we turned to see a shocked Luke standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry i didn't mean to interrupt." i swear i heard his voice crack. He quickly ran away.

"Luke!" i yelled I turned to Flora and she smiled.

"Go get him." She said and that was all I needed to Go run after Luke.

"Luke!" I called. i checked everywhere until the only place left was our room. I checked under the bed before i heard a soft crying. It led me to the closet.

"Luke?" i asked. There he was curled in a ball crying his heart out. i knelled down and shook him lightly, he swatted my hand away.

"Luke, come on let's get out of here." I offered my hand to him but he ignored it and walked past me. After i got up I got out of the closet to see Luke glaring at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you think this is funny, Clive?" he asked. he voice was weak and he sounded pissed.

"Do I think what's funny?" i asked, having no idea what his was talking about. His hands were in fist. He looked at me anger in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and put it against his chest.

"This isn't a normal heartbeat Clive and I don't get it, I only get it around you and you seem to notice that! You make me feel this way only to crush my feelings that I don't even understand! More tears stream down his face. And he's right, I can feel his heart pounding wildly. I try to speak but he won't let me. he grabs my tie and yanks me down so i'm eye level with him. I can see all the sadness and anger in his eyes now.

"Why do you treat me differently than Flora? You never tease her! Do you love her or something!?" was that a bit of jealously in his voice? I lift my hands up and hold his face.

"I tease you because I love you" I whisper it but he doesn't seem to hear me even though we're so close. He looks like he's about to yell again but instead he yanks on my tie again, closing the space between us. Our lips touch and i'm shocked. Luke is very tense and his eyes are wide open as if shocked by his own actions...but neither of us move...my hands still cupping his face and his hand on my tie. I can see his face turning pink and I feel mine do the same. suddenly he brakes away.

"I-i'm sorry Clive i-i didn't mean to do that honest!" he seems a bit shaken. My heart skips a beat, although he's apologizing about it and says he didn't mean to..if he didn't care about me he wouldn't brother saying that. I ignore his rambling as i walk up to him. I knell down and hug him.

"It's okay Luke." I whisper and kiss his cheek softly.

"Oh thank god.." I hear him whisper as he throws his arms around me and cries softly on my shoulder. And as he does this, I do not feel broken or as if someone has tore apart my heart. because i'm listening to his murmurs and they give me hope.

"thank god you don't hate me.." he whispers and it's how he finished that makes me purely happy.

"I don't know what I would do if you did."

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaack :D. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys TnT. I have my reasons for not updating but forget it. I'm just so happy to be writing again! And because I've been gone so long here's is my present to you! The first reviewer for this chapter gets -insert drum roll here- a hug from Clive!**

**Clive: y-you can't give away my hugs!**

**CC: I might not own you or the professor layton video games - because level 5 does- but i own this fanfiction! so you shall hug the reviewer because they deserve it for waiting so long!**

**Clive: fine -_-**

**CC: okay dislamier time!**

**Clive: umm you kinda already did that while yelling at me 0_O**

**CC: oooooh...Well see you guys soon! and i mean it! :D**

**~Companioncube1498**


	7. Good cop, Bad cop

**Hello guys! :D I told you I would see you soon! But before I start the story there are two things I'd like to do first.**

**TalexxAltava: Was the chapter really that long? DANG! well that's what happens in eventful chapters. Also high five for getting through the whole chapter without sleeping! *holds up hand***

**And now it's time for Clive to hug the first reviewer on the last chapter! It is...-insert drum roll- lemerly! ( love the profile picture XD )**

**Clive: Thank you Lemerly for reviewing the last chapter, we really appreciate it and hope you stick with us til' the end. Now I believe it is time for you're reward. *Hugs Lemery* thank you, lemery ;D**

**CC: now wasn't that adorable? Oh and lemery, fell free to hug the ****_stuffing_**** out of Clive! :P**

**Clive: W-what!?**

**CC: LET THE STORY BEGAN!**

**Clive: thanks alot ¬_¬**

* * *

After a while Luke's tears stopped, and I had a felling he was asleep. I gently laid him on the bed and backed up, yup , he was asleep. His face looked pink so I had placed and hand on his forehead. He still had a fever so I decided to let him sleep. As I was walking to the door i heard a small whimper...I walked back over to Luke and sat next to him on the bed. He had small tears going down his face...dammit! He was having a nightmare! I leaned next to him and wiped away his tears. I leaned down to him.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here I'll always be here when you need me." I whispered to him, kissing his forehead softly. After this, he seemed to calm down. He stopped crying and he didn't even whimper. I smiled and stayed there for a few minutes. After I knew he didn't have a nightmare anymore i got up and left the room.

"How did it go?" I heard Flora asked me as soon as I left the room, that gave me a mini-heart attack because i didn't think she'd bee _right_ there!

"I'm not sure.." I answered, because to be honest I had no idea how that went, I hope my feelings got to him. Flora nodded and grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on, let's investigate the source of Luke's nightmares." After we entered her room she passed me a pair of dark piolet shades after putting some on her face first. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? We can't look cool while doing this? Besides it's like I'm the good cop and you're the bad cop." I let out a laugh.

"You do put up a compelling argument." I said jokingly, as I put on the glasses. Flora nodded.

"Time to work!" She said taking a seat at the table. She poured us both tea ( she had cleaned the shards while i was talking to luke, as well as getting a new cup) And took out a notebook with a pen.

"It's pretty obvious that Luke's nightmare's comes from who ever is abusing him.." Flora said

"So all we need to do is figure out who did it, right?" I said. She nodded, and bit her lip.

"It still needs some proof but I think it's Luke's father: Clark." I nodded trying to stay calm, i mean Flora hasn't proved it but..who could do that to their own child?

"Why do you think it's him?" i asked calmly.

"Well think about, I mean being the Mayor of Misthallery can't be easy. Just imagine it: Hard day at work, Brenda's not home, gets drunk and hurt's Luke." I nodded

"That is possible." I said calmly. Flora was pretty good at this, Well she must be if she's been trying to figure out who was hurting Luke for so long. I pause for a moment before asking:

"H-...Have you told the professor about this?" Flora immanently shook her head.

"If I did he would never take me seriously, besides," She looked away from me

"When Luke told me a bit about his nightmare, he begged me to never tell the professor and I promised him I wouldn't."

"What did he tell you about his nightmare anyway?" I asked. Flora took a deep breath.

"He told me that he was hiding in the closet when 'someone' appeared. They knelled next to him and stroked his hair, telling them they were so sorry and then, when he said he was finally feeling safe, he said he felt like he was falling off a cliff and when he looked up the same person grinning at him evilly. He then said he was caught by the same person who was crying and apologize to him and again when he felt safe, he said he-he," Flora stopped to hold her head in her hands.

"He said he felt the person, driving some sort of glass into his back.." I pounded my fist against the Table which shocked Flora.

"What kind of sick person would do that to a child?!" I yelled angrily and Flora nodded in agreement. Suddenly we heard a scream.

Luke's scream.

Me and flora rushed to Luke's room where he was sobbing violently into his pillow.

"Let me go.." he whispered

"Just let me go!" He seemed to flinch in pain. Flora watched in terror but I knew I had to do something. I rushed over to Luke and picked him up. He began to push against my chest but I held him tightly.

"Luke, listen! it's me Clive it's me, I won't let them hurt you, I won't even let them **_touch you_** It's okay, I'll keep them away." After hearing my voice Luke calmed down but he was still trapped in the nightmare. He clinged to me and sobbed onto my chest._  
_

"Make them leave, Clive." he said with a voice filled with tears. wait..'them'? I only said them because i didn't know the gender, is there multiple?!

"Make who leave, Luke?" I whispered.

"H-" Luke was cut off as the professor came in...what _PERFECT_ timing..well it sounded like he was going to say a gender instead of multiple people..thank god.

"What's going on? I was reading when I heard Luke scream." The Professor said worriedly. Flora bit her lip.

"Luke's having a nightmare.." she said quietly. The Professor walked over to me and Luke. The Professor looked at me.

"I don't wish to make it any worse. Please wake him up Clive.." The Professor sounded a bit desperate in his last request. I've never heard him so...scared..

"C-Clive?" Luke's voice calmed us all a bit. He looked up at me, tears still streaming. he gently tugged on my hair.

"Y-you're real, right?" He whispered, Fear in his eyes.

"I'm real, I'm here." I told him. After hearing this he wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay Luke, I'm here, We're all real." I told him. After He calmed down I placed him gently on the bed. He took a few deep breaths. The Professor walked over to Luke.

"Luke, do you still want to stay here? I mean you've been having many bad encounters here..I would much rather have fun with you all back home then have you have horrible memories of this place." While the professor spoke I noticed something..Luke flinched at the word 'home' but seemed to calm down as soon as he realized the Professor meant his Home with me, Flora and himself. Luke smiled and wiped his face.

"No it's fine Professah, One little nightmare won't bring me down." Luke said, a fake smile on his face. The Professor sighed.

"I will not force you to leave Luke, but please if these nightmares haunt you again...Please tell one of us." He said. Luke nodded.

"Okay Professah!" His face regained it's color and his cheeks were a faint pink, once more. I walked over to the Professor.

"May I talk to you in Private for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way to the hallway.

"Can you please take Flora and Luke somewhere to have fun for the rest of the day? I'm very...tired..and I need sometime to think." I said. The Professor Put a hand on my shoulder.

"Clive, you have been a great help since you got here. I believe that some rest is in order for you." The Professor said smiling. I half smiled at him.

"Thanks Professor." I Walked into the bedroom where Luke was now Wearing Flora's glasses and I guess she explained the good cop and bad cop thing to him because when i came in he said,

"Flora! The Loose cannon's back!" Now I really couldn't help myself as I burst into laughter, Luke joined in as well as Flora.

"Hey Luke are you feeling better?" I asked as we calmed down.

"Yeah, Why?" He asked. I smiled down at him.

"The Professor is taking you and Flora somewhere nice!" I said smiling at him. He frowned

"Aren't you coming?" I shook my head.

"No, I barely got sleep last night. I need some rest."That was a lie..i was very comfortable with Luke hugging me. Flora raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded in response. She mouthed 'ooooh' as she realized I was going to keep investigating and find out who was abusing Luke.

"Oh..Okay." Luke said going into the bathroom. Flora giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's fallin for you Clive~" She giggled, skipping to the other bathroom to get change. My face felt like it was burning.

"Clive, are you okay?" Luke asked me as he excited the bathroom. And when I looked at him IT DID NOT HELP THE BLUSH ON MY FACE. he was dressed in his swimsuit and I guess I was too detracted the other times to notice how he looked in it but...I'm just going to say it:

He was Nothing but Adorable.

"I-i'm fine." I said, looking away so he wouldn't see my blush. He smiled and ran over to me. He hugged me, which caught me off guard.

"Bye, Clive!" He said dashing off with the Professor and Flora. I Smiled and sighed. As soon as they left i decided to look into the matter further.

* * *

Dammit...I've been working for god know's how Long and I've gotten nowhere! I Sighed and deiced to get a drink. As I opened the fridge I saw some apple juice, waters some food. I was about to pick up a water when I noticed something in the back. So grabbed it and took it out. I couldn't believe it...a bottle of wine.

'odd.' I thought to myself. I then noticed a piece of paper taped to the bottom, so i read it.

"Thank you for purchasing a room here! As a welcoming gift for our guests there is Wine for the adults and some apple cider for the kids. Enjoy~" Okay then..I picked out a glass and went to me and Luke's bedroom. Sighing I put the wine and glass on the dresser, next to the glasses I took of a few hours prior. I Sighed and laid on the bed. I poured myself some wine and drank it, thinking. Soon, without realizing it my vision got a bit blurry. I let out a slurred laugh.

'just how much wine did i drink?' I thought and checked the bottle...half empty. I face-palmed, way to go Clive, WAY. TO. GO.

"Clive?" I looked up and saw Luke..great now I was seeing things. So I ignored it. Suddenly the semi, blurred Luke came over to me.

"CLIVE!" He yelled. I fell off the bed and looked at him.

"Luke?" He had his hands on his hips and did NOT look amused.

"Yeah it's me!" He said, sounding a bit mad. I tilted my head to the side.

"I-I thought you were with the professor and Flora." I said, starting to stumble over my words. His face turned pink and he looked away.

"No...I told them I wanted to stay because I didn't feel good...You seemed busy so I left you alone but when you came into the kitchen I thought you woke up from a nap or were done whatever work you had." I was a bit shocked.

"You could have just come and got me." I said. He looked at his feet.

"I guess I could have-" he stopped. He looked from the wine bottle to me.

"Clive are you drunk?" he asked me. My face felt warm.

"Maybe..." I answered looking to the side. He sighed and went over to the bottle.

"REALLY CLIVE? HALF OF THE BOTTLE?!" He said turning back to me.

"S-sorry." I said, I was now sitting on the ground with my head down. He sighed and walked over to me, offering me his hand. I took it.

"Come on." He said. He let me lean on him while we walked. Suddenly we entered a bright room, which in a few minutes I realized was the bathroom. Luke walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water and added some bubble bath stuff. Once it was filled to the brim and covered in bubbles he walked over to me.

"Get in." He said pointing to the bathtub.

"Luke are you planning on-" He went red, covered his eyes and looked away.

"JUST GET IN!" He yelled, making me laugh. After undressing I went into the bathtub. After hearing me get in Luke uncovered his eyes and walked over to me. He picked up a bucket of water and dumped it in my hair.

"HEY-"

"Just relax, dummy." Luke interrupted. Still a bit made I huffed and crossed my arms. Luke Put shampoo in his hands and began to run it through my hair, which felt relaxing.

"Relaxed now?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting any soap to get in my mouth. This time he gently washed my hair, making sure not to let any shampoo get in my eyes. I began going into the water, only to have Luke pick me up.

"Careful, you won't notice if you're sinking in the tub. Try holding onto the sides." I did and I didn't sink. As Luke washed my hair for the second time, i felt more aware, so I let go of the sides. Suddenly a question popped in head.

"Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about what to do when someone's drunk?"

"..." Silence.

"Luke?" I asked again, thinking he didn't hear me. Then I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. He seemed to noticed because he got a different bucket and held it close to me. After I vomited his wiped my lips with a cloth.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded, still feeling a bit sick. He nodded and left the room, when he returned he had a fluffy towel and one of my shirts and my boxers... I must have been working long for it to be late enough for me to get changed into sleep wear. He covered his eyes again.

"Get changed, i'll be here if you slip." I laughed but got changed.

"Done... but why didn't you just get my pj's?" I asked. Luke uncovered his eyes and walked over to me.

"They were dirty." He laid the towel on the floor and pointed to it.

"Sit." He said, so i did. he began to comb my hair and when he was done he dried it with a blow-drier.

"Shouldn't you take a bath too Luke?" i asked.

"it's fine I'll take one later." he said as he rinsed the bubbles from the now empty tub. I smirked evilly.

"I think you should take one now.." And before he could run, i swept him up in my arms, not bridal style this time. I put him on my shoulder, to which he replied by punching my back and kicking my chest.

"LET ME GO CLIVE, I SWEAR TO PUZZLES I WILL-" I cut him off by turning my head and whispering into his ear:

"Ya know sweet-heart, I don't think it's a good idea to yell at me, because unlike you I won't cover my eyes or look away when you undress." he stopped kicking, and i saw from the corner of my eye his face, which was now a deep shade of red. I smirked. I put the poor blushing boy down and washed the tub a little more before filling it with hot water, I then added the rest of the bubble bath stuff before carelessly throwing it to the side.

"Okay Luke get i-" I stopped talking when i saw him hiding behind the bath curtain, his face scarlet... He covered his petite frame and i knew he was naked because of his face. I smirked.

"Aren't you going to get in?" He looked at me.

"C-close your eyes then!" He said trying to cover himself more when the curtain moved just the tiniest bit. I shook my head.

"Tsk, tsk. i though I told you i wasn't going to look away."

"You said when I undressed! Not when I got in the tub!"

"Well you quickly changed so I'm fine with the latter-" I was stopped when a bucket - empty - hit my head. I heard a loud splash. When i took the bucket off my head all i could see from the tub was Luke's head as he stuck his tongue out at me. i sighed-now how was i going to see the cuts on Luke's back? When I knelled behind the tub I noticed i couldn't wash his hair with his head only above water.

"Luke you need to sit up." he turned his head towards me.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone.." He said, raising his pinkie to me.

"I promise." I said smiling at him and intertwining our pinkies. Luke slowly sat up in the water.

Oh my lord.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! :D sorta...I didn't mean to XP origanally it was going to be longer but i thought i should stop here.**

**PROFESSORLAYTONDOESNOTBELONGTOMEITBELONGSTOLEVEL-5 THEONLYTHINGTHATBELONGSTOMEISTHEFANFICTIONIT'SSELF **

**well see you guys next time!**

**~Companioncube1498**


	8. Misthallery here we come!

**TT U TT you guys are too kind thank you :D now i'm not ganna make you read this any longer**

**LET THE STORY BEGAN!**

* * *

...oh my lord...

Luke's back was was a bit different from how Flora described it...The little cuts she had said were there were healing but that wasn't what shocked me.

it was the one running down the middle of his back.

it might have been small but you could tell it was deep. I softly placed a hand on his back and he flinched at first before relaxing. I softly ran my hand down his back staring at all the cuts.

"Who did this?" I whispered. I heard small sobs

"I-I can't tell you Clive." Luke said, his voice a bit weak, i felt a pain in my chest when he said that.

"Luke this is very important please tell me." i said replied, i heard my voice shaking slightly

"I-If i do I won't b-be able to see the p-professah o-or Flora Or-" he cried a bit more

"o-or you." he resumed before crying again. I heard the door open and the professor saying a faint 'we're back' but i didn't care.

"Luke if this continues you might die." i whispered.

"I'd rather die then not be with you, flora and the Professah." he answered still sobbing, which shocked me

"Is it your father?" I asked Luke just shook his head to hurt to speak.

"It's-" he sobbed more

"M-my mother." Luke answered quietly. My eyes widened. From what I heard from the Professor was that Brenda was a kind and caring woman. But soon I was angered by a different Person I got up and head for the door.

"Clive?!" Luke asked worriedly as I left the room. I charged for the professor's room and when i was there I slammed opened the door.

"Clive? Why did y-" I cut the professor Off by slamming the door shut again and charging over to him, grabbing his shirt and yanking his face close to mine.

"Listen to me Layton, I don't want to hear your 'this isn't gentlemanly' crap because i'm very serious. Luke is being abused by his ever so 'sweet' mother! Maybe if you would stop being so interested in others problems and looked at the people around you you would've learned that Luke was having nightmare's on a daily basis! You're a smart man Layton how could you not have noticed this?!" I yelled. He stared at me in shock before glaring at me.

"I did notice Clive, I kept an eye on him but after a while he seemed to be fine so i thought it was just a nightmare he was scared about." he answered

"You thought huh?! Not even bother to ask Luke if that's what it was about because the great professor layton's deductions are always right! Well this time you were wrong!" I yelled back. The door slamming got both of our attention

"STOP!" Luke yelled, his was wearing black shorts,a towel wrapped around his small frame. So I slowly go go of the Professor shirt and backed away. He walked over to me.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him." Luke whispered up at me, and I felt my hear fill with guilt.

"I'm sorry Luke.." I bent down and hugged him, and although he was hesitant he hugged me back.

"Can I show the professor?" I asked softly. I felt him weakly nod so I gently took the towel off him. I saw the Professor's eyes widen in surprise.

"Luke why didn't you tell me?" The Professor asked, kneeling next to him.

"B-Because If I did I wouldn't see any of you again." He said, tears flowing down his pale face.

"What made you think this, Luke?" The Professor asked

"M-My parents have Custody over me s-so if it was found out that I was abused I would be taken out of their care and put up for Adoption and I would never see any of you again." Luke sobbed. The Professor grabbed his shoulders.

"What would make you think I wouldn't adopt you?" Luke Looked at him with wide eyes before, hugging him and sobbing. After the Professor calmed Luke down the professor spoke up.

"Luke, Please go with Clive and tell flora to pack her things, after that you and clive must pack your own okay?" The Professor asked softly. Luke nodded and turned to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Flora's room.

"Flora? Pack your things, the professor's orders." I said to Flora, she looked up from the book she was reading, but dropped it when she saw Luke.

"Luke!" She said running over to him. She Luke at him with wide eyes before hugging him. Luke seemed shocked.

"Did you tell Clive who's hurting you?" She asked softly. Luke Blinked

"Y-yeah but how did you know?" He asked, a confused look on his face, Flora smiled, small tears dripping down her face.

"I just know stuff Luke, now let's go get the jerk who's done this to you, okay?" Flora said Luke smiled and nodded. Flora leaned down and kissed his forehead, in a sisterly way and Luke seemed to notice that because he didn't blush, instead he simply smiled.

"Yeah.." He hugged her and dashed off to our room.

"So was it Mr. Triton?" Flora asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"Mrs." I answered and she gasped.

"What! ? B-but The professor told me she's really nice and kind!" Flora said in shock.

"Well people aren't always as they seem." I said Looking to the side.

"Now, please get to packing okay? I'll meet you in the living room when me and Luke are done." I said. She nodded and I went Into my room, were Luke was packing his things. I packed mine and looked over to him.

"Luke don't you have a shirt?" He shook his head.

"No, all of mine are dirty." He answered. I took out one of my clean shirts and tossed it to him.

"T-Thanks.." He stammered, blushing. He quickly put on the navy blue shirt, which was a bit baggy on him. Once we were done I grabbed his hand and we went into the living room. The Professor and Flora were there, holding their bags.

"Everyone ready?" The Professor asked, we all nodded so we walked over to the door. Luke, Flora and I quickly slipped on our shoes before following the Professor. We checked out and went into the laytonmobile, Flora in the passenger seat me and Luke in the back the The professor driving. Luke yawned and used me as a Pillow. He also gave Flora his teddy bear so she could use it as a pillow. As the two dirfted to sleep I spoke Up.

"Where are we going Professor?"

"Misthallery."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE :D SO MANY THINGS MAN! So who was surprised it was Brenda and Not clark? Come on be honest :P Well I'll update soon, see you later!~**

**~Companioncube1498**


End file.
